Mods suggestions (by elementalz)
I was requested so I made this, and I made it friendlier by using just 2 mods. Introduction DRounds means Damage Rounds, as in every rounds that just adds damage. Force, freeze, and acid do not count. Hangar ups means either Launches Extra Fighters or +25% Hangar Rate. The First mod are mostly the best one for green stuffs. Shield + SD means Shield AND SD. Shield / SD means Shield OR SD. Shield (Freeze) means Shield and you might add rounds tech for the rounds on bracket. And Remember, There is some UNIQUE MODS that might work wonder. This is NOT a perfect guide. Fighter NOTE : Most fighters are great with SD (I.SD for Fury). Piranha,Mantis : '''Cloak + SD (Freeze/Acid) '''Mosquito : Cloak + DRounds Knight : '''Shield/Regen + Freeze [Might as well say this is a very underrated unit. but I'll add mod that might work if microlaser didn't exist (preferably on pve)] '''Rapier : Cloak + RoF/SD Fury : I.SD+Cloak/Engine Hawk : RoF + RoF/DRounds Miner : RoF + RoF/Cloak/SD OR Cloak+SD (Personally I don't like no-rof miner, engine might work instead of cloak but it would screw your metal mining ratio. Cutlass : Cloak + SD/EngineE/Shield Sapphire : Shield + RoF/Range/DRounds/Freeze/SD Spectre : Range + Range/Shield/RoF/DRounds Gladiator : Range + RoF/Shield Engineer : RoF + Cloak (Bear with the lag caused by stacked Engineers. Who use this thing anyways?) Medium NOTE : Most Mediums are too good with Pbay+SD so I will NOT write this unless that unit generally sucks or might benefit hugely by Pbay+SD combo. Puma : Engine + Freeze Athena : Cloak + DRounds/Pbay (it's Mosquito United, same mod.) Oddysey, Corvette : Fury + SD , Cutlass + Cloak/Engine , Sapphire/Hawk + SD/DRounds/Shield/Hangar ups, Rapier + SD/Shield/Hangar ups , Miner + SD (Exhumer is better.) Falcon : RoF + RoF/Range/Shield Spartan, Hades : Cloak + Range/RoF/Shield/Pbay Myrmidon, Scorpion : Armor + Shield (In order) , Shield + RoF/DRounds Grendel : RoF + Pbay/Shield/Range/Freeze Minotaur : Pbay + RoF/DRounds/Shield Exhumer : RoF + RoF/Shield (Miner Inc.) (also the almighty Pbay + SD Exhumer which was nerfed.) Pandemic : Range + Range/RoF/SD/Shield. Cobra : RoF + RoF/Pbay Tremor : '''SD + DRounds/Cloak/Hangar ups Capital NOTE : Like Mediums, Capitals are too good with Phangar+SD, but not as good as Medium. Still not going to write that unless some capital benefits hugely by that. '''Trident, Goliath, Catalysm : RoF + RoF/DRounds/Shield (Note that Goliath cannot have rounds, but just for making things shorter, and I shouldn't write this to make this shorter, but whatever.) Jupiter, Mastodon : '''SD + Fury/Cutlass , Shield/Armor + SD '''Legion : Sapphire/Hawk/Rapier + SD/DRounds/Shield/Hangar ups / Fury/Cutlass + Cloak/SD/DRounds/Shield 'Hammerhead : '''RoF+DRounds/RoF/PBay '''Beam-Halo : '''Range + Range/RoF '''Plasma-Halo : ' Phangar + RoF/DRounds+Shield/Cloak '''Artillery-Halo : '''RoF + RoF/DRounds/Phangar '''Archangel : '''Rapier + Force/Shield/RoF/Range (Why Force? Pushes enemy mediums back afar, and kills capitals that won't get pushed as far as mediums. Fighters? See : Rapier.) '''Biohazard : '''SD + Shield/Phangar (Combine all of that and it will be the ultimate Biohazard until nerf) '''Tyrant : '''SD + EMP/Iridium/Freeze/Hangar ups/Shield (Why EMP/Iridium? to disable shields so the freeze missile connects to freeze, also SD for the mines) '''Ragnarok : '''Engine + Cloak (Terrorist. Just saying. when it goes boom... TERRORIST WIN... might be COUNTER TERRORIST WIN if you use this at the wrong time) Turret NOTE : Most Turrets are pretty nice with Insurance. Won't type it as every turret is good with Insurance. '''Blaster, Micromissile : '''Freeze + Range/Reactor/Shield '''Microlaser : '''Range + Reactor/Shield/RoF/Range '''Double Blaster : '''Force/Freeze + Range/Reactor (Might be a interesting "slow" turret, that do not push so hard, but won't let enemies fly inside) '''Repair Turret : '''RoF + RoF/Range/Reactor '''Edgeslasher : '''Range + Acid (I think the only good turret with acid is this, cause this can harrass and has low rof and damage. Can't think of any other good mod on this underrated turret, really.) '''Autogun, Autocaster, Autocannon : '''RoF + Drounds/RoF/Range/Shield '''Quad Micromissile, Bomb Rack, Plasmacaster : '''Range + DRounds/RoF/Range '''Phalanx : '''Range + Range/RoF/Reactor '''Laser : '''Range + Range/RoF (after buff 1frame laser is possible with 2 rof's) '''Lasercannon : '''RoF+Range/RoF '''Hyper Repair : '''Range + Range/RoF (Place it on frontline and see the profit, unless long base.) '''Void Lance : '''Shield + RoF/Range/Cloak '''Artillery : '''RoF+RoF/DRounds/Range (Range is VERY OPTIONAL, because default range could be lacking on some maps, or you wouldn't want to put them in front. '''Mjolnir : '''RoF+RoF/DRounds (Swinging the hammer to produce 3 large shells that can be phalanx'd) No one uses these after getting Apocalypse. Sure, it's safer. But how long you can pierce through Yellow's phalanxes? '''Apocalypse : '''RoF + RoF/Cloak (Cloak is for PvP, used to take other players some nuke surprises) Fun Fact : 50energy turret with Insurance + SD is fun, until it was nerfed.